In the following Background, Summary, and Detailed Description, headings should not be construed as necessarily limiting. In the following Background, Summary and Detailed Description, the citation or identification of any publication does not signify relevance or status as prior art for any of the claimed or described embodiments. Paragraphs for which the text is all italicized signifies text that is common to multiple Synopsys patent specifications.